


男友衬衫

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 一篇纯肉。芝诺斯X公式光





	男友衬衫

“你不能再这样了。”光第不知道多少次对芝诺斯说道。  
皇太子陛下完全没有任何的悔改之心，站在床边不紧不慢地系着浴袍的带子。“半年没回来，我亲自带你回来有问题吗？”  
“那你也不能…！”光有些羞恼地拍了一下枕头，他回想起今天下午芝诺斯空降酒馆，砸坏了酒馆大门，扛着自己就上了魔导艇的画面。他觉得自己一辈子都忘不了，当时一起喝酒的一个鲁加族朋友，吃惊地把酒都倒到了隔壁拉拉肥酒友头上的样子。  
完了，这下子脸都丢尽了。光泄气地向下一滑，钻进了柔软的鹅绒被里，他在里面翻滚了好一会，听见芝诺斯在隔壁慢悠悠地问他。  
“还不过来洗漱？磨蹭什么。”  
“那你倒是给我衣服啊！”光露出一个头，不情愿地四处摸索，最后只找到了一件芝诺斯的衬衫。  
什么身上的衣服太脏不能上床，那也不能都撕了丢在地上！  
他怒气冲冲地系了个扣子，走进浴室准备洗漱。  
芝诺斯刚刚洗完脸，水珠一滴滴地顺着脸颊划下，在下巴上汇聚，滴落到地上。  
光看着他的脸，突然不高兴的心情小了好大一半。  
就当这次是不小心的吧，反正最近也不会再去格里达尼亚了…修门的钱改天寄给老板好了…  
他这么自我辩解着，全然忘记了自己已经替芝诺斯解释了多少次‘不小心’了。  
芝诺斯微微低头，一言不发地看着站在门口的爱人。顶着一头毛茸茸乱发的青年，穿着一件过于宽松的衬衣，长长的衣服盖住了他的内裤，却随着他的动作不时地露出黑色的内裤边缘。  
“怎么了？”他走了进来，芝诺斯给他让了位置，他站在爱人身边，垂着头静静看他洗脸刷牙。  
“到底怎么了…？”光抬头，额前的头发有些湿润，贴在他的额头上，显得有些意外的可爱，红色的唇瓣还沾着水珠，顺着饱满的唇肉滚落下来。  
芝诺斯这么想着，俯身吻住了他。  
“薄荷的。”芝诺斯松开唇，光的脸色微红，他倚着洗漱台，双手抓着男人的胳膊，眼神游离地飘着“你不也是这个味道的。”  
芝诺斯嗯了一声，揽着他的腰身，突然用力将人抱起放在了洗漱台上。光吓了一跳，冰凉的大理石面让他忍不住扭了扭屁股“你要干什么？”  
芝诺斯看着爱人，迎着灯光的海蓝色眼睛里散发着危险的气息。他的手掌从腰间向下，一路滑到衬衫的衣摆，掀起一个衣角钻了进去。  
光这才明白过来要发生什么事，他有些害羞，用手掌抵着人胸口“回去做…”  
芝诺斯的牙齿咬在衬衣扣子上用力一拽，唯一扣着的扣子便断线开来，扣子咕噜噜地滚到了台子下，但是现在已经没有人会去关注它了。  
“你是真傻还是故意的？”芝诺斯的鼻尖在他的脸上轻蹭，暧昧的气息在冷色调的浴室里弥漫开来“穿着我的衬衫，在我面前来回晃，刻意讨好我？”  
“我没有…”光用嘴唇下意识地去追寻男人的唇，“床上只有一件你的衣服，我不穿你的穿谁的？”  
芝诺斯轻轻笑了一下，手指勾着他的内裤边利落扯下，丢在了地上。  
屁股和冰凉的台面接触，光搂紧了男人，身体下意识地向他身上靠去。芝诺斯咬了咬他的唇瓣，一路下滑嘬出了好多印子，一口含住了微微挺立的红嫩，齿间用力咬了咬。  
“嘶——”光的手指穿插在男人顺滑的金发里，一缕缕发丝垂在他的大腿上，轻轻扫过时会痒的要命。他不自然地挪动屁股，试图将长出好一截的衬衫垫在屁股下面。  
芝诺斯在他的腹间流连许久，落下了青青紫紫的吮痕，他抬起头来，舌尖在唇边划过，性感得让我忍不住全身发热。  
“这就忍不住了？”芝诺斯的手指点在翘起的性器上，小孔收张着，吐露出来点点的粘液，芝诺斯把它们尽数抹在了青年的腹上，抬手拿下了柜子上的瓶子。  
“所以说…还是回去做唔…”光仰躺在台面上，双臂缠绕着男人的脖颈，凉凉的东西随着手指钻进了臀缝间，许久没有开过荤的地方有些急切，将手指节节吞入。他喘息着，头顶的明亮灯光将他照耀的染上一层光晕，芝诺斯俯身在他的胸膛上流连，新的手指进入穴里，一寸寸地开拓着。  
芝诺斯湿濡的手指正从里面退出，带出一些不太清澈的黏液。他草草地褪下衣裤，将硬挺炽热的性器寸寸顶入，硕大的龟头沿着契合它的甬道慢慢深入，蹭过光的敏感处时停了下来，静静待了一会后便向外抽出，再反复动作。光忍耐不住这种速度，焦渴的后穴随着敏感不断地摩挲忍不住地抽搐，他仰躺着望着男人的脸，收缩着甬道无声地催促着。  
“在外面喝酒，不按时回来，还想要舒服，哪有这么多随你心意的事情。”芝诺斯嘴上说的没什么情绪，下身却依言牢牢顶进最深处，让贪婪的穴吃了个满饱。他居高临下地望着光，水珠在下巴上凝聚，滴落在他的胸膛，浴室里的冷色灯光打在芝诺斯的身上，高高在上的模样下，眼中暗藏着的是一汪已经逐渐融化的冰川大海。   
光忍不住看地有些发痴，他情难自已地攀附上男人的脖颈，在他凉凉的唇上落下一个吻。  
“一个吻就能让我原谅你？总要拿出点诚意来吧。”芝诺斯看着他，嘴边掠起一抹微微满足的笑意，他将手臂环到光的身后，半俯下身搂住了他。  
人人敬仰的大英雄，此刻正衣衫开解地躺在冰冷的石台上，曾经的宿敌、如今的恋人，正在自己的身上落下一朵朵欲望的火焰，敏感的穴吞吃着不断撞击的肉棒，润滑剂和分泌的黏液在二人交合的地方随着抽插不断发出咕啾的声音。光感到大脑中的某个区域砰砰地鼓胀，炽热的血流在血管中横冲直撞，一股脑地向上涌去，雪花般的幻影在明亮的灯光下晃来晃去，他涨红了脸，在男人的耳边轻声喘息。  
潮热的空气在两个人间交错流动，挺翘的性器顶在男人腹上射出了白白的性液，芝诺斯随手抹了一把，在他的眼前晃了一下，勾出一抹邪邪的笑，光红着脸侧头，芝诺斯却把他掰正了狠狠咬了一口。“我的大英雄，你知不知道，你现在的样子，真的是太过于色情了…”  
男人的肉棒狠狠地顶撞在他的深处，芝诺斯掐着他的腰，将他转了一圈，正面向下摁在了石台上，抬手扯掉了他的衬衫。光惊叫着喘息，肉棒在体内旋转的快感令他的眼前一阵发黑。芝诺斯的手在他弯出弧度的腰上游走，他的乳尖被迫和凉飕飕的大理石亲密接触并且迅速地硬挺起来。  
“看看你，自己看看自己这幅样子…”芝诺斯插在他发间的手指微微用力，将光的头拽起来让他直视镜面。光眯着眼睛，迎着灯光看了一眼，旋即害羞地不再去看镜子。  
镜子里的自己，满面红潮，带着一身青紫趴伏在男人身下，翘起的屁股间紧紧夹着男人粗热的性器，每次抽出都能看到亮晶晶的液体覆在那狰狞的肉棒上。  
“呜…芝诺斯…”男人的手指在乳尖上流连，揉捏着硬邦邦的小乳粒，光呜咽着扬起头，将脆弱的喉咙暴露在灯光冰冷的照射下。男人在他的耳边轻笑了一声，空闲的手拍了拍紧咬着肉棒的屁股，弹性十足的臀肉甚至在震动下颤了颤，芝诺斯感觉穴道一瞬间猛地咬紧了三分。他舒服地低声喘息了一下，发现新大陆般地不断拍打着光的屁股，几乎没有感受过日晒的白嫩臀肉在男人不轻不重地扇打下迅速变红，微微红肿了起来。光羞耻地不断收紧臀肉，他的余光偶尔扫到镜面，就能看到红嫩的屁股一阵阵地颤动着，每次的拍打都能让他感受到肉棒在甬道里的形状，便忍不住收缩后穴，如此反复，让身上的男人占尽了便宜。  
他扭头看向芝诺斯，男人看到了他的目光，俯身凑上前来。光半侧着身体在男人的下巴上不断亲吻，讨好之意全然流露，芝诺斯笑着用鼻尖蹭了蹭他毛茸茸的棕发，将他的腰提起三分，性器退到穴口磨蹭了一会，大力地顶了进去，光长叹着呻吟，半哑的嗓音在回音效果良好的浴室里不断回荡，男人在他的背上落下一个又一个的吻痕，最终在最深的柔软之处射了出来。  
“最后一次警告了，下次如果还犯，掂量一下后果。”芝诺斯的呼吸有些急促，他将软在台上的光打横抱了起来，踏步进了热气腾腾的浴池。光窝在他怀里，有气无力地嗯嗯了两句，直到温暖的热水将自己包裹，他才露出一个小小的笑容。  
爱情是相互的。正如他一次次的找着不同的理由来为芝诺斯辩解他的‘非正常行为’，谅解着芝诺斯与常人不太一样的思考行为；芝诺斯也在一次次地对他做着‘最后一次警告’，渐渐地给予自己更多的自我活动空间。也正如芝诺斯觉得自己穿着大号衬衫就是诱惑行为，那芝诺斯沐浴后的性感样子，对于自己而言，又何尝不是一种诱惑呢？  
芝诺斯捏了捏光的耳朵，背靠在浴池边颇为慵懒地问着“又在偷偷想什么坏主意溜出去？”  
“没什么。”光眨眨眼，再次吻上了芝诺斯的唇瓣。“我觉得接下来的很长一段时间，我都会在这里陪着你了。”  
“再好不过。”

 

END.


End file.
